tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Paitr Hargon
Paitr Hargon is the twin brother to Pietr Hargon. The Hargon Family was a well-known one by the population of Vilde Kant, as one of the more fair and successful venison and animal goods traders, and the family’s three generations of trading in Viridium provided for good connections in the city. Pietr spent the rainy months in lessons, and the fair months with his father learning the trade. Paitr much preferred the wilderness, and at the age of 16 began hunting and quickly grew a knack for obtaining prized trophies . But a trip to Viridium to help out his father and eldest brother (Karl) occurred periodically, which always led to a rowdy evening with his brother and aspiring guild member Cassius. However, he much preferred the quiet and haunting beauty of the wilderness and its solace. On his last trip to Viridium, Paitr was making his way through the city to deliver a very rare trophy he had killed – an albino stag hide. On his way through the city, Paitr came upon a crowd gathered around a boy being roughed up by two guards for having stolen some bread. The boy looked quite skinny and the guards were drunkenly laughing as they hit him; some folks had worried looks on their faces but nobody said anything. Paitr stepped in to ease the boy’s pain – surely he’d had enough and learned his lesson. The guards did not take kindly to someone questioning their authority, and they charged Paitr. One guard stabbed the other badly during the scuffle, and when more guards arrived, Paitr was jailed overnight. Unfortunately the stabbed guard died in the middle of the night, and Paitr was beaten badly for it and scheduled on the next prison ship out of the city. Paitr was sure he’d die in a salt mine as he was being carted to the docks when he heard a familiar voice come from behind the paddy wagon. It was Pietr and his friend Cassius. They were dressed as guards and were unlocking the paddy wagon with a pick; just as they had cracked the lock, he realized a dockworker was tapping Pietr on the shoulder. It was Vlaad, the kid from the wilderness, and seeing Pietr’s face clearly shook him. Vlaad’s eyes went red – the anti-magic rage. Paitr called out to Vlaad as he swung at Pietr. That’s when Pietr’s cellmates charged out the door and started beating the guards at the front of the paddy wagon. Chaos ensued, with Pietr, Paitr, Vlaad, Cassius, the two cellmates and several real guards fighting each other all at once. Paitr finally calmed Vlaad, and two of the guards were down, Cassius was quite roughed up, one of the cellmates was dead with a sword in his chest, and the shouts of dockworkers on the ship and the whistle of the dock guards were drawing near. The other cellmate, Bjorn, called out to them; he was holding open a hatch near the foundation of a warehouse nearby – they all ran. Bjorn took them through several hidden passageways; clearly he knew his way in the shadows of the city, and they finally ended up at the back door of a seedy and quite questionable brothel where a one-eyed broad ushered them without a word to a back room. Several days passed and there were close calls with local gangs. The one-eyed woman told them they had to leave. Murder charges were drawn against them and a reward issued by the Markel family. Things were not looking good. Cassius mentioned the army, and that sounded better than the sharp end of a dagger or a salt mine. So the army it was. Category:Player Character Category:Human